


Possessor and Possessed

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Claiming, Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Character Death, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: Mairon always gets what he wants, one way or another.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a planned one-shot, but it has morphed into three chapters because splitting it turned out to be the best way to tell the full story I wanted to. 
> 
> The warnings only apply to the third chapter, which is a shorter epilogue that mentions certain things that happen to Celebrimbor. The first two chapters are just pure kinky smut with some emotion thrown in there because Mairon has issues.

Mairon was bored. Usually he enjoyed attending one of Angband’s many feasts of celebration, but today he would rather be anywhere else. He had no excuse to leave, though. All of his work in the forge was done. The troops were all trained properly, and Angband was running more smoothly than ever. Battles had been won, plans had been made, and the elves were quiet, at least for now. Mairon hated inaction more than anything else. The thought of the empty week ahead of him only frustrated him more.

“Mairon,’ Gurth called out, the Orc commander clearly intoxicated. 

“That would be Lieutenant Mairon to you, commander,” Mairon snapped. “Do not forget your place.” 

“Yes, yes, Lieutenant Mairon, come join the festivities. You appear as if you could use some wine yourself,” Gurth said. He appeared to be completely unaware of both his insubordination and Mairon’s foul mood.

“I will do as I please,” Mairon snarled. “Go and entertain yourself elsewhere before I decide to use you as target practice.”

Mairon’s tone and the fierce glare he sent Gurth’s way seemed to do the trick. The orc looked crestfallen as he quickly wandered off. Mairon turned and began looking for Melkor. Even without an excuse, he wanted, no needed to leave. He was lieutenant; he could do what he wanted. He would make sure Melkor had things well in hand and then go to the training floors and work out his aggression.

Mairon stalked through the crowd. Most quickly stepped back as they saw the look on the lieutenant’s face. The few who didn’t found themselves shoved out of the way or pushed to the floor. Where was Melkor? Finally, Mairon saw the Vala standing in an upper corner of the room. He was talking Gothmog, a smile on his face. Mairon wanted to wipe the smile right off. How could Melkor be so happy when Mairon was not? 

Nevertheless, Mairon felt a familiar stirring in his body. Melkor was darkly beautiful dressed in his finest obsidian robes and adorned only with his crown and the three gems that sat upon it. He towered over everyone, the mighty Lord of Angband even though he was not seated on his throne. Mairon considered his options. He could easily walk right over and invite Melkor to leave with him. Melkor could never say no to Mairon’s requests, especially not when they involved the promise of bare skin and all the pleasures Mairon’s body could provide. That, though, was far too easy for today. Today Mairon wanted to make Melkor ask, or better yet demand. Mairon would have Melkor without a single word spilling from his lips.

With the plan made, Mairon sauntered over to Naurbalan, Gothmog’s second, who stood a short away from where Melkor conversed with Gothmog. He walked slowly, emphasizing the movement of his hips, until Melkor’s eyes finally turned to him. Mairon caught Gothmog rolling his eyes, but he ignored it. Instead, he stood next to Naurbalan and put a hand on his right arm. He stroked down the firmly muscled arm. Naurbalan was even more built than Gothmog was. He was not as tall or large as Melkor, but he was taller than almost everyone else in Angband. 

“Commander,” Mairon purred. “You are looking particularly fine tonight. Have you been spending extra hours in the training rooms?”

“Uh…no my lord,” Naurbalan stuttered, clearly unsure of what was going on. “Nothing out of the ordinary, but I give you thanks for your compliment.”

“Nonsense, Commander,” Mairon murmured. “You must have been doing something special. Surely others have noticed. Have you any special other in your life? Is there anyone else who gives your body the praise it is due?” With that, Mairon slid in front of the balrog. He put the arm around his shoulder and tilted his head to the side. It was the perfect submissive offering, and he knew Melkor would notice.

“My Lord,” Naurbalan managed. When Mairon pressed his body back against the balrog’s, he could feel that the fire demon was already hard. This was almost too easy.

“Would you like a taste,” Mairon purred, offering his neck again. Naurbalan finally took him up on the offer, the balrog’s lips and teeth taking a nibble of Mairon’s creamy skin.

Mairon grinned exultantly. His eyes wandered over to where Melkor had been standing moments before, but Melkor was no longer there. Suddenly he felt a large hand grasp his hair. At the same time Naurbalan was pulled away from him and brutally shoved. Melkor let out a snarl, showing all of his sharp teeth. Naurbalan bowed, his whole body shaking, and backed away from the Vala and his lieutenant.

“Mairon,” Melkor purred low with a warning growl. “What exactly do you think you are doing?”

Mairon sent his most innocent look Melkor’s way and said nothing. Melkor growled again and turned. He strode from the room, pulling Mairon with him. HIs fingers were still buried in Mairon’s hair, and the other arm now gripped Mairon’s arm firmly.

Mairon let Melkor lead him down the many halls of Angband to the chambers the two Lord’s shared. Melkor shoved Mairon inside and closed the door behind him. Mairon stood still, waiting. He held back his grin, but barely. Yet he could not hide the hunger in his eyes. He loved Melkor like this. He felt the power radiating off his master just as he saw the need in Melkor’s own eyes.

“Mine,” Melkor growled.

“Really, Master?” Mairon purred. “You do not complain when I play with the prisoners.”

“That is different, and you know it,” Melkor snapped.

“Is it?” Mairon purred. “Is it really, master? Do I not do as I please?” Mairon began pulling off his clothes. HIs tunic hit the floor and he kicked off his boots.

“Do not push me, Mairon,” Melkor said, but his eyes were beginning to glaze as they stared at Mairon.

“Stop me, then, Master,” Mairon purred as he unlaced his trousers and tugged them from his body. He stood bare before his master, his arms opened in a clear offering and challenge.

“Do you really think you have power over me, little Maia,” Melkor purred back. With that, he pressed his hands firmly on Mairon’s shoulders. Mairon’s body gave way and he knelt to the floor. 

“You see, Precious,” Melkor crooned. “I do not even have to give the command. Your body is mine to do with as I please. Now satisfy me with that pretty mouth of yours, or I will leave you tied to our bed, wanting, without any release for hours.”

Mairon shivered. He ached to find his peak with Melkor, but at the same time the idea of being denied thrilled him. Melkor had never truly denied him, but that he could if he wished was something Mairon liked more than he ever would admit. He opened his mouth to accept Melkor.

Melkor slid himself into Mairon’s mouth with one smooth thrust. Mairon nearly gagged as Melkor slid all the way home, his cock pressing through the opening of Mairon’s throat. Mairon forced his throat to open to accept the gift Melkor was giving him. The taste of Melkor filled his mouth. Mairon looked up at Melkor as Melkor slid out and back down.

“That’s it,” Melkor murmured. “You like pleasing me, Precious. I am the only one you need.”

Mairon could do nothing but nod as Melkor fucked his mouth. Melkor moved faster and faster. Mairon reached out to cling to Melkor’s legs as he let his mouth be used. He could see the look in Melkor’s eyes, the desperate hunger that he needed to see. It was proof that Mairon did have power over Melkor, though certainly not the only proof. The hardness in Mairon’s mouth was more evidence that Melkor’s body bent to Mairon’s will. No one but Mairon could make Melkor react like this.

Mairon could tell Melkor was close, so he frowned in disappointment when Melkor pulled out. “Do not worry, Little Flame,” Melkor said with gritted teeth. “I will find my release in your body. I am not through with you yet, though. Now, get on the bed and spread yourself out for me.”

“Yes, Master,” Mairon moaned, his own cock aching and untouched. He stood and walked over to the large bad. He sank back onto black silk sheets and pulled himself up until his head was resting just below the headboard. He spread his arms and legs out in an offering. He knew just how good his pale skin looked against the dark sheets.

“So beautiful, My Mairon,” Melkor purred as he stared at Mairon. Mairon resisted the urge to writhe against the sheets or to reach down and touch himself. He knew Melkor needed total control, and he would only too gladly obey his master’s every command and desire.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Melkor walked over to the bed. His length was still out and standing up proudly, but his clothes were still on. Melkor reached out to run a gentle, teasing hand over Mairon’s arms. “Arms up, Precious. You know what I want.”

Mairon quickly raised his hands over his head. His body thrummed with anticipation. He loved it when Melkor restrained him. He arched up as he felt chains wrapping around his wrists. Melkor attached them to the headboard. Mairon tested and found he could move, but barely. The cool chains made him shiver. He ached for Melkor. He needed him now.

“Almost done, Precious,” Melkor purred. With those words he pulled the thick black cloth belt off his robes. Mairon knew what was coming next. Melkor leaned down and put the cloth belt over Mairon’s eyes. He tied the ends behind Mairon’s head. Mairon was all but blind. Only a small bit of light made it through the heavy black fabric. “I really should gag you,” Melkor continued, “but I cannot resist those pretty noises you make.”

Mairon smirked, but he resisted the urge to reply. He really did not want to be gagged, and if he talked back Melkor still might change his mind. Instead he tilted his head back and spread his legs even wider, offering himself to Melkor.

“Good boy,” Melkor crooned. Mairon could hear him opening the draw of the bedside table and rooting around. Mairon knew what he was looking for. Mairon was so ready for this. He needed Melkor to fuck him now.

“So impatient,” Melkor murmured, one of his hands stroking in Mairon’s hair.

“Only for you, Master,” Mairon whispered back. Only Melkor could make him ache with need.

“Lucky for you, Little Flame, you’ve made me too hungry to be interested in taking you slowly,” Melkor purred. “I want to take you hard and fast, to bend you completely to my will.”

“Yes,” Mairon begged. “Yes, please, take me, for I am all yours.”

“Mmmm,” Melkor purred as he climbed up onto the bed. Mairon felt the fabric of Melkor’s robes and trousers against his legs. He could hear the bottle of oil being popped open. Then Melkor’s slicked fingers were pressing into him. Three large fingers slid in quickly. Melkor forced his way in, not allowing for any resistance. Not that Mairon would resist. He relaxed his muscles and willed his body to give way to Melkor’s demands. Melkor stretched Mairon open, working quickly. He took a few moments to press against Mairon’s bundle of nerves. Then he slid his fingers out. 

Melkor slid his hands over Mairon’s inner thighs. Then he moved to his outer thighs. Mairon sensed his intent and quickly wrapped his legs around Melkor’s waist. Melkor grunted his approval. Finally, when Mairon thought he would burst into flame if Melkor waited a moment longer, he felt Melkor’s length pressing against his entrance.

Melkor thrust into Mairon with a groan. Mairon’s body gave way before him. Melkor did not stop until he was fully seated and Mairon could feel Melkor’s stones pressing against his skin. He was so full, so deliciously full. He mewled in pleasure, the lack of sight only heightening his pleasure. 

Mairon felt Melkor’s hands grip against his hips. Then Melkor began to thrust. He set a fast and brutal pace. Mairon could barely breathe. His body was nothing but a vessel for Melkor’s pleasure. He gave himself over completely to Melkor’s care. He did not move except as Melkor moved him. He did not touch himself, though his cock ached to be touched. He was Melkor’s and the whole world was nothing but Melkor.

Melkor fucked Mairon, pressing against Mairon’s nerve bundle with every thrust. Even as Mairon focused solely on Melkor’s needs, Melkor made sure that Mairon was taken care of. This was why Mairon trusted Melkor. This was why he could give himself over so fully. Melkor adored him and no other. Melkor gave to him and no other. He never had to doubt that his own needs would be taken care of.

“Does that feel good, Little Flame?” Melkor crooned. Mairon could only keen out his pleasure, his tongue could spill no words. 

Mairon felt Melkor’s hands sliding slightly down his thighs and grasping even tighter. Melkor pushed Mairon’s legs up from his waist so they hung up in the air. Melkor pressed against Mairon’s legs for leverage and thrust even harder. The new angle had Mairon seeing stars. Mairon pressed his legs down even further until his feet were pointed right beside his head. Melkor let out a soft groan at the sight as his pace began to falter. Mairon grinned even through the arousal and need that filled him. 

“So beautiful, Precious,” Melkor moaned as he thrust again and again. “So beautiful like this. You are mine, all mine.”

“Yours,” Mairon keened back. His body was beginning to ache, the position uncomfortable even for his flexible form. He loved it, though. He loved being used by Melkor. This was what he craved, what he needed. He wanted to be Melkor’s everything, to be the one Melkor needed, the only one to satisfy him. “Use me, Master. Take what you want. I am all yours.”

Melkor responded with a grunt. Mairon could tell his master was close. He clenched around Melkor. As hard as he was, as close as his own release felt, his own pleasure mattered not. All that mattered was making Melkor come and seeing the look in his eyes when he spilled into Mairon.

“Fuck, you feel good,” Melkor groaned. “So good, Precious.” With that, Melkor came, his seed filling Mairon.

“So good for you,” Mairon keened as he too came. His seed splattered up onto his chest. Melkor had not touched his cock even once. Melkor helped him slide his legs back to the bed before slumping down on the bed beside Mairon.

Melkor wrapped his arms around Mairon and pulled him close. “If you needed me to take you,” he purred, “all you needed to do was ask. I’m always happy to play with that perfect body of yours, my Mairon.”

“I know, Master,” Mairon replied. “Sometimes, though, I just need you to demonstrate how much you need me and to claim me without being asked.”

“I always need you, Precious,” Melkor crooned. “I never even knew true need until I met you. You are intoxicating. I do not think I could ever tire of you even if I wanted to.”

“Just so,” Mairon purred with contentment.

“Before I return to the festivities, I have a gift for you,” with that, Melkor reached into his robes and pulled out a necklace. The necklace was beautiful. It had multiple golden strands covered in rubies, tourmalines, yellow and red jaspers, yellow diamonds, and with one large blue sapphire in the center of the longest strand. 

“Where did you get this, Master,” Mairon whispered as he touched the beautiful gems that shone in the candlelight. 

“I made it,” Melkor answered proudly. “It has taken me months. I had to sneak into the forge when you were not there and where none were present who could spill my secrets. I wanted to make it perfect for you. I do not have quite your skills in the forge, but I do think I was able to come up with something that you might like.”

“It is beautiful,” Mairon said, gazing gratefully at Melkor. “It looks just like flames. I cannot wait to wear it.”

“A little flame for my Little Flame,” Melkor crooned. Mairon set the necklace on the bedside table and pressed back into Melkor’s warm, comforting body. Melkor purred in response and rested his head on Mairon’s shoulder. Their legs twined together.

Melkor pressed a gentle kiss to Mairon’s lips. Mairon was so tired. He wanted to stay here with Melkor so he could bask in the feeling of his master beside him. He did not even care that he was a complete mess. He settled himself deeper into Melkor’s arms. When Melkor moved to get up, Mairon grabbed his arms and held them. “Stay here with me,” he whispered. “Just for a little while.”

“Always, Precious” Melkor murmured back. “You are mine forever, and I am never letting you go.” Mairon let himself relax as sleep overtook him. As he faded away, he heard Melkor whisper, “I love you, Little Flame.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the Silverfisting/Silvergifting part of this fic. Hope you enjoy.

The room was only lit with the light of the forge fires. Though the lighting was dim, Mairon could still make out all of the Gwaith-i-Mírdain. Lean elven muscles clenched as they worked. Sweat glistened in the firelight. So much beauty and power contained in this room, made more so by his presence and teaching. 

Now, where was his lover? He should call him his favorite project, his most perfect creation (at least until he could forge the Ring). Yet Mairon had to admit that there was something more, something he could not, would not name. Celebrimbor was tied to him, a bond forged long before Mairon even noticed its existence. He cared about Celebrimbor. It was not just about playing the part, getting what he wanted. Those were still important too, but his vision of the future now included Celebrimbor standing at his side.

Ah, there was Celebrimbor. The elf looked up to meet Mairon’s gaze and smiled. The way he was bent over the table showed off his back to perfection. Mairon could feel his own inner fires stoking. Enough work for today, it was time to play. He could bend Tyelpe over his table, he could sit the elf on his lap in his favorite chair, or he could have Tyelpe against the wall. So many ways, so many things they had tried and done. Yet today was different. Today he wanted something else. He felt a longing, one he had buried so deep that he felt it only rarely. Celebrimbor had power. Mairon had seen that. Perhaps he could stoke Tyelpe’s own fires and see that power manifest again. 

Mairon stepped back from the table. He looked around the room for a perfect target. Astaldan stood by the fire, stoking it. The smith was tall, taller than even Celebrimbor. Mairon could see the ripple of his back, even through his sweat-soaked tunic. Mairon licked his lips. One way or another, this was going to be enjoyable. He sauntered over to the fire and slid up behind Astaldan.

“Come with me,” Mairon purred in Astaldan’s ear. The elf shuddered. Who could resist Annatar, the Lord of Gifts? No one had yet proven strong enough, and Mairon doubted anyone ever could.

“Annatar…” Astaldan started as he turned to face Mairon. “Annatar, do you need something?”

“Merely the pleasure of your company,” Mairon purred. “I have finished the work that needs doing, and now I want to enjoy myself.”

Not a single word came from Astaldan’s lips. Just a low, stuttering sound. Mairon leaned in and pressed his lips against the elf’s. Astaldan was shaking against him. Mairon did so love getting this reaction from others, though today he was hoping for a little more. Just as he began to deepen the kiss, he felt a hand in his hair, grasping and pulling him back.

“Annatar,” Celebrimbor growled, his voice dropping low. 

Mairon sent him a questioning look. “Is there a problem, Tyelpe?” His fake innocence was blatantly obvious and far beneath his acting skills, which was entirely the point.

“Why are you distracting my smith, Annatar? Do we not have work to finish?” Celebrimbor said, clearly trying to force down his rising anger.

“My work is finished, and I do believe everyone else has done enough for today. You should not worry, Tyelpe,” Mairon said.

“Well, then, Astaldan should go home and tend to the things that need tending there. He does not need to be distracted,” Celebrimbor said.

“Did you not think that perhaps I too needed tending?” Mairon purred.

“If you need attention, why do you not seek it from me?” Celebrimbor asked.

“Jealous, Tyelpe?” Mairon purred.

“Yes, Celebrimbor said. “I mean…I just…”

Mairon loved this side of Tyelpe, the side that would boldly speak and then quickly back off. He thought Celebrimbor was adorable like this. “Do you want me, Tyelpe? Then you will have to take what you want.” Mairon’s eyes held lust and challenge in equal measure. He only hoped Celebrimbor would understand.

Instead of responding, Celebrimbor took Mairon’s arm and led him out of the forge. Celebrimbor set a quick pace, clearly desperate for Mairon. Mairon let himself be dragged down the halls, an exultant smirk on his face. He always got what he wanted in the end. Then they stopped. Celebrimbor pressed Mairon against the wall and kissed him. They were not even at the door to Celebrimbor’s chambers yet. Celebrimbor’s mouth devoured Mairon’s, his kiss hungry and possessive. Mairon kissed back, but he let Celebrimbor control the kiss. He moaned against Celebrimbor’s mouth and tongue. Celebrimbor buried one hand in Mairon’s pale blonde hair. Mairon tilted his head back against the wall.

“Annatar,” Celebrimbor whispered when he finally pulled away, his voice desperate and hungry.

“Tyelpe,” Mairon purred back. He tilted his head back even further, offering his throat to Celebrimbor. Celebrimbor took the bait. He leaned in and bit Mairon’s throat. It was just a gentle nibble, but it was enough to leave a mark. Then Celebrimbor moved to Mairon’s neck and planted a row of little bites down the side and along his shoulder. Mairon moaned. This was what he had been craving. 

“Annatar,” Celebrimbor whispered again. “I need you.”

“Then take me to your chambers, Tyelpe,” Mairon said. “Take me to your chambers and to your bed, and you can do with me as you wish. I give myself into your capable hands.”

Celebrimbor moaned as he led Mairon to the door and into his chambers. Mairon could see that Celebrimbor was still trying to calm his raging emotions. Mairon needed him to let go. “Well, Tyelpe?” He said, tauntingly. “Are you just going to stand and stare? I do enjoy your eyes on me, but I could have the eyes of any on me. Why should you be the only one who gets a taste?”

“Strip,” Celebrimbor commanded, his teeth clenched. There it was, finally. There was nothing but lust and a need to claim in Celebrimbor’s eyes. 

Mairon quickly removed his clothes. He could have teased, but in truth he was as eager for this as Celebrimbor. He longed to have hands and lips on his bare skin too much to take his time. “What else do you want me to do, Tyelpe? You will have to be specific,” he said.

“On the bed,” Celebrimbor said, his voice even more strained as he stared at Mairon’s perfect body. Mairon complied. He so loved this side of Tyelpe, a side he was only rarely able to coax out of him.

“As you command,” Mairon purred as he spread himself out on the bed. He shivered in anticipation.

“Arms up,” Celebrimbor said firmly. Mairon did as he was told. This was heading in interesting places. He watched as Celebrimbor walked over to a large chest and pulled out some crimson rope. He licked his lips as Celebrimbor headed back towards him. 

The ropes felt good against his skin as Celebrimbor wrapped them around his wrists. However, Mairon froze, just for a moment, as he felt the ropes being tied to the bedposts. What was he doing? This was not how things were supposed to go. Tyelpe was his, not the other way around. Yet it had been so long, too long since he had been claimed. He had always been one to indulge all of his body’s desires, so why not this one as well? Mairon let his mind relax. Tyelpe above him and the ropes around his wrists looked and felt too good to resist. He needed this. Surely Melkor would understand if he ever found out.

“There we go,” Celebrimbor murmured as he finally began to remove his own clothes. Mairon mewled out his approval. He was so hard. If Tyelpe did not get over here soon, Mairon was going to have to use his power to take matters into his own hand.

Finally, Celebrimbor was climbing onto the bed. He straddled Mairon’s body and then slid up. His naked skin felt so good against Mairon. Mairon groaned as he realized what Tyelpe’s intentions were. As hard as he was, his need to please sang even stronger. Tyelpe was all his, and the way the elf looked at him, leaning over his face, was everything Mairon craved in this moment.

“Annatar, I do not want to hurt you,” Celebrimbor said, hesitating for a moment, his length brushing against Mairon’s lips.

“I am not so fragile, Tyelpe,” Mairon purred. “I am a Maia, and if you truly want me then you will have to take what you want. I am tied up and ready for the taking, so claim your prize.”

Celebrimbor moaned and slid the tip of his cock between Mairon’s open lips. Mairon sucked hungrily. He licked at Celebrimbor like he was the sweetest treat; eager to be filled with the taste that was uniquely Tyelpe. Celebrimbor was trembling as he pushed in further. Mairon opened eagerly to welcome him. He tilted his head back so Celebrimbor could have a better angle. His invitation was clear, and Celebrimbor easily accepted. Celebrimbor’s length quickly hit the back of Mairon’s throat.

Mairon opened his mouth even wider and relaxed his throat. Celebrimbor groaned above him as the length slid all the way in. Mairon pressed his tongue against it teasingly. In response, Celebrimbor slid out and back down with a keen. Mairon let him, his tongue merely a gentle touch that would not interfere with Tyelpe’s movements. Tyelpe fucked Mairon’s mouth, his pace at first slow. But gradually he sped up as his confidence grew. 

Mairon could see the pleasure in Celebrimbor’s eyes. He kept his own eyes open. He needed to see it in Celebrimbor’s eyes when he came. Celebrimbor’s pace was irregular now, and he was panting heavily.

“Oh…oh Annatar,” Celebrimbor groaned as he came. Mairon eagerly swallowed every drop of seed, licking his lips to make sure he got every last bit. Celebrimbor slumped down beside him, one leg still draped over Mairon. His fingers reached up to stroke through Mairon’s hair.

The haze in Mairon’s mind suddenly left. He was still achingly hard, but suddenly he realized what position he was in. He had made himself vulnerable. He had shared something with Tyelpe that he never intended to share. It had felt so right, and yet now he needed to regain some control.

“Mmmm, Tyelpe,” he purred as he loosened the ropes with a quick thought. He then flipped them over so he was on top of Celebrimbor. “I did not know you had that in you. Did you enjoy my mouth?”

“Yes, Annatar, of course. You were amazing. You are always perfect,” Celebrimbor said breathlessly.

“Then how can you repay me for my generosity?” Mairon said with a smirk.

“Oh, Annatar, I’m sorry…” Celebrimbor started.

“Hush, Tyelpe,” Mairon purred. “I have other things for your mouth to do.” Mairon slipped off Celebrimbor and stood by the bed. He reached out for Celebrimbor’s arms, and Celebrimbor let himself be pulled until his head was hanging off the edge of the bed.

“Annatar…” Celebrimbor said with some trepidation.

“Do you trust me, Tyelpe?” Mairon crooned. “I know you want to please me. Give yourself to me.”

“Yours,” Tyelpe moaned. Mairon could see he was already giving himself up to the same needs Mairon had indulged in to only moments before. But with Tyelpe, the need to please was always a sign of affection, a genuine selflessness that wanted to make sure he was taken care of rather than a need to be wanted and admired. Tyelpe’s need for recognition was mostly limited to the forge. Mairon did not quite understand why Tyelpe would give so much of himself when he did not need to. And yet there had been times he had seen Tyelpe pleased with no thought to his own needs or even a care for Celebrimbor’s eyes on him. The only one who he’d ever given so freely to before was Melkor, and that scared him.

“Are you not going to use the ropes on me?” Celebrimbor asked breathlessly.

“Oh Tyelpe,” Mairon purred. “I do not need ropes to control you. You will be still for me, will you not?”

Celebrimbor could only nod. Mairon stepped forward and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock. Celebrimbor opened his mouth without even being asked. Mairon smirked as he slid in. He moved slowly enough to give Celebrimbor some time to adjust, but he knew this was not going to last long.

“Fuck,” Mairon groaned when he hit the back of Celebrimbor’s throat. Celebrimbor knew just what he liked, with the way he moved his tongue over the tip and then down the underside. Mairon just stood there for a moment, savoring the feel.

When Mairon snapped his hips out and then back down again, Celebrimbor gave a little choke. Yet he took it all. Mairon mewled loudly. Celebrimbor’s tongue was nearly as skilled as his own. “Yes, right there,” he panted when Celebrimbor’s tongue again brushed over the tip. He could see that Celebrimbor was already growing hard again, and that only drove him higher.

Mairon slid out and let Celebrimbor suck on his tip. Then he slid back down. He was so close now, and he knew how he wanted to come. He pulled himself out of Celebrimbor’s mouth. Celebrimbor gave a little whine of disappointment. Mairon pulled his length up so that Celebrimbor could suck on his stones. His own hand stroked up and down himself. When he could feel his release coming, he pulled back and came with a howl. Mairon pulled out of Celebrimbor’s mouth as he came. He spilled his seed in a line down Tyelpe’s exposed throat and onto his chest.

“That’s it,” Mairon murmured. “Good boy.” He reached down to help Tyelpe back onto the bed. He then climbed onto the bed himself and straddled Celebrimbor’s legs. He reached up to stroke lightly against Tyelpe.

“Ohhhh…Annatar, you do not have to,” Celebrimbor managed to say.

“Shhhh, Tyelpe,” Mairon purred. “I am not done with you yet.” Celebrimbor was still making such pretty noises. Mairon tightened his grip, sliding his hand firmly over Celebrimbor’s length.

“Fuck…Annatar,” Celebrimbor gasped when Mairon leaned down to kiss the tip.

“That’s the plan, Tyelpe,” Mairon purred. “I’m going to ride you, and you are going to lay there and take everything I give you. No movement without my permission. Can you do that for me?”  
“Yes, Annatar, oh yes, please,” Celebrimbor said eagerly. He was so ready for anything Mairon wanted, willing to give it all. Mairon wanted to give it back to him, to please him and to show as much of his true self as he was able. Celebrimbor made him feel, and that was everything in these moments.

Mairon leaned forward and grabbed the bottle of oil from where it lay on Celebrimbor’s beside table. It was always there, in the same place, and had been since Celebrimbor had begun sharing his bed with Mairon. Celebrimbor was not one to demand or even to initiate if he did not think Mairon was interested in that moment. But the bottle was always there as an open invitation. An invitation Mairon had accepted on many an occasion.

Mairon sank down onto Celebrimbor’s length with a moan. It was so hard to remain in control when all his body wanted to do was let go. Celebrimbor filled him well. Mairon could see the pleasure in Celebrimbor’s glazed eyes. The elf was panting beneath him, letting out little keens with every breath. Mairon drank in the sight. Celebrimbor was so beautiful like this. Mairon loved to see what only he could bring written all over his Celebrimbor’s face. Celebrimbor’s hunger stoked Mairon’s own flames.

“Does that feel good, Tyelpe,” Mairon purred.

“Annatar…” Celebrimbor moaned. “Oh, Annatar… please.” His lack of coherence pleased Mairon greatly.

Mairon gave in to Celebrimbor’s demands. He rose up and sank back down. He moved slowly at first, savoring the slide of Celebrimbor’s length inside him. He kept his eyes on Tyelpe’s face. He knew his own emotions were all over his face, but he no longer cared. He was full, surrounded, completely lost in Celebrimbor and the feel of the elf beneath him.

Celebrimbor’s moved his hands to Mairon’s waist. Then he sent a questioning look towards the Maia. “May I?” He whispered. Mairon could only nod. He no longer cared about control. He just needed more. Then Celebrimbor’s fingers were moving up. 

Celebrimbor slid his hands over Mairon’s nipples. He pinched and teased. He tugged at the small little rings pierced through each. Mairon keened. He bent down so Celebrimbor could reach with his mouth. When Tyelpe took a pierced nub between his lips, Mairon keened loudly. It felt so good. How did Celebrimbor know his body so well? He could not help but reveal far more of himself than he ever intended. 

Celebrimbor’s hand wrapped around Mairon’s length without Mairon even needing to ask. Fuck, it felt so good. The sensations were too much: lips and hand and cock, all hot and perfect on his body. Mairon was lost, his release rapidly approaching. Yes, almost there. He rocked down again, burying Celebrimbor deep inside him. He looked down at Tyelpe as he came, staring deep into Tyelpe’s eyes. His body clenched around the elf, and Celebrimbor responded with a gasp.

“Annatar,” Celebrimbor whispered, his voice shaking as much as his body. Mairon clenched around him again. He used one hand to brush the hair out of Celebrimbor’s face. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Celebrimbor’s. Just a small, gentle kiss.

“Come for me, Tyelpe,” Mairon purred. The moment was far more intimate than he had intended when they had started. Adoration was as present in Celebrimbor’s eyes as lust was. And Mairon’s own gaze held more affection than he’d ever admit even to himself. He only hoped that the important parts of himself were still hidden because it felt as if Celebrimbor could see into his very soul. Celebrimbor came, spilling deep inside Mairon. “That’s it.” Mairon murmured. Celebrimbor was breathtaking in his release.

Mairon slid out and stood. Celebrimbor reached for him, but Mairon walked over to the side table and pulled a cloth out of a bowl of water. Only then did he return to his Tyelpe. He cleaned his seed off of the elf before cleaning himself. Then he crawled onto the bed and laid down beside Celebrimbor. Celebrimbor turned over and put his arms around Mairon. Mairon let him. He settled back against him. It felt far too good to have arms around him, holding him like this. It would be so easy to stay right here forever. “Sleep, Tyelpe,” he murmured. “Stay here with me.”

“Always,” Celebrimbor whispered. Mairon managed to hold back his reaction, though inside his head was spinning. Guilt and need warred in his mind as they always did in the moments when he allowed himself to think about it. It still felt like a betrayal to feel anything for Tyelpe. Yet he would not, could not let Tyelpe go. He could not lose someone, not again.

Mairon closed his eyes and forced himself to relax until he heard Celebrimbor’s breathing become slow and even. When Celebrimbor began to softly snore, Mairon opened his eyes and sighed. It was good that the rings were made. His work here was done. Now he could leave, and he knew he needed to do so quickly. He had become far too attached to Celebrimbor. Celebrimbor had power over him that Mairon never intended to give him, and that scared him. He cared for the elf. Once he was back in Mordor, though, he could pull himself together. Celebrimbor would join him, and Mairon could reassert his power in the relationship. He would keep Celebrimbor, but on his terms.

“You are mine, Tyelpe,” Mairon whispered. “At my side you will do great things. I think I will keep you forever.” He shivered, though the room was warm. He had not forgotten Melkor. Would Melkor accept his bond with Celebrimbor when he returned from the Void? As Mairon was Melkor’s, so Tyelpe was his. He could have everything he wanted, he deserved no less. Nothing would stand in his way.


	3. Epilogue

Mairon threw aside the last mound of dirt and then threw aside the shovel. Such work was usually left to underlings, but he had felt the need to do this himself. Tyelpe was his, it was only right that he was the one to bury him. So much had changed between them by the end, but Celebrimbor still belonged to him.

“Oh Tyelpe,” Mairon whispered to the unhearing body. “Why did you make me do this to you? We could have been great together. Why could you not see the truth? We did not have to be enemies. Why did you betray me?”

Mairon truly did not understand it even now. He had given Celebrimbor everything. He had taught him how to improve his skills. What’s more, he had given himself and far more of himself than he ever intended as that. He had truly loved the elf, at least for a time. He had offered Celebrimbor the world. Yet Tyelpe had chosen betrayal. The Three were an affront to everything Mairon had done for Celebrimbor.

“Tyelpe, oh Tyelpe,” Mairon murmured again. His rage was beginning to soften now that the elf was dead. He had taken his rage out on Tyelpe, hurting him in every possible way. He had exulted in his screams and begging, and rejoiced when Tyelpe gave him the Nine and the Seven. Yet Celebrimbor kept the Three from him right until the end, so Mairon had used his body as a banner. The elves would fear him and obey him, or they would all die as Tyelpe had.

Mairon could not, would not regret what Celebrimbor had made him do. And yet…it hurt to look at Tyelpe’s broken body. It hurt to think of what could have been. Mairon had, yet again, lost the one person he cared for above all others, the one person he’d given bits of himself to, bits that were now in the Void with Melkor and in Mandos with Tyelpe. He would never be completely whole ever again.

Mairon threw the body into the freshly dug grave. It was only right that Celebrimbor be buried here in Mordor where only Mairon knew of the grave. Mairon could visit him and keep him close. Yet Mairon still needed something more. Quickly he stepped down into the grave and knelt beside the broken flesh. He pulled a knife from his belt and reached down to grasp one of the dead hands. He used the knife to slice through the wrist, the sharp knife sliding easily even through bone. He held up the now separated appendage and smiled. He was not sure yet where he would put it, but he needed to keep a part of Tyelpe in Barad-dur. Perhaps he would place it on his desk.

“Yes, good,” Mairon whispered to himself. “Tyelpe is still mine, Melkor is still mine, the world will be mine, and all will be right in the end.” Perhaps after he had rescued Melkor from the Void and they had defeated the Valar, they would storm Valinor and Mairon would take back Tyelpe. Yes, good, he could still have it all. There was no reason to doubt. He had the Ring, so what could he not accomplish? Was he not still Mairon, the brilliant, perfect lieutenant of Melkor and Lord of Mordor?

“We will be together, Tyelpe,” Mairon promised before pressing a kiss to the cold hand he held. It would take more time than he anticipated, but still in the end all would be his. There was no other possible answer. Doubt was for those far weaker than he. He would plan and scheme, and he would conquer. He would be victorious. He would settle for nothing less. 

With that final thought, Mairon turned from the grave and headed back to Barad-dur. He had what he needed. Someone else could finish the burial.


End file.
